


Multi Love

by Tender_Moonlight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Pirates In Love - Fandom, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: A Reverse Harem High School AU, CAUSE WELL WHO ELSE WAS HELLA EXCITED TO SEE THE MATSU HIGH SCHOOL VERSIONS OF THEMSELVES AND UM, F/M, Fantasy Shenanigans might happen~, High School AU, I TOTALLY GOT SOME MAJOR INSPIRATION AND HAHA, I also wanted to enjoy some major fluff and rambunctious fun with everyone !, I just want to be loved by my f/os, Jumin is an undiagnosed Autistic, M/M, Multi, Multi Love, No Incest, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reader is Happily Autistic, Reader is also ADHD, Rika doesn't exist here yay!, Saeran has dyed his hair just cause I think it's really cute that way, Slow Burn, Socially Anxious Reader, Step Siblings, You are welcome to enjoy this fun high school life journey with me x'D, a precious ultimate truth, among other things x>, crossover AU, free range of curses, just- putting this out there - it may say it's reader but I am definitely self inserting myself, lgbtq+, not gonna spoil though~, quadrangle love, that I want to express with love, which is already a precious truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tender_Moonlight/pseuds/Tender_Moonlight
Summary: A Fun Crossover Highschool AU of slow burning romance, tenderness, wild shenanigans and clashings between punk groups and more, friendships of all kinds and rambunctious incidents - both inside and outside of the public school where elite and common folk - from the punk, to the geek, and the tender loner misfits - try to find common ground as they find and discover secrets- light and deep.Come join us in Shiri's adventure as they learn to discover, one another as well as themselves, while falling in love with this anxious and quirky girl and finding safety within slow building chosen families





	Multi Love

_‘Oughhkkkhghg fucckkkk, WHY. IS. ThE! Girls’ bathroom so far away?!’_ Shiri couldn’t help yelping as she whisper-yelled her thoughts to herself, glaring desperate daggers at the hallway in front of her- storming her way to complete her mission.

Hhhh Holy fuck she’s been saved!! - Her eyes gleamed at the light at the end of the hallway - holy bejesus.

 

**_CLASH!_ **

 

On her single minded way storming in, Shiri’s eyes turned into saucers, mind turning whoozy as her petite body clashed into a heavier one.

 _‘Oh. no, those are just her boobs.. sorry.’_ Shiri averted her gaze awkwardly.

 _‘Wow but that was overwhelming.’_ Shiri thought, head naturally down, her long, dark chocolate colored hair covering her face.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. Are you alright?” The familiar feminine voice brought Shiri out of her stupefied mind wanderings, making even her forget of her basic needs.

“Jaehee!” Shiri called in a bright yet naturally soft voice- overtaking her initial awkwardness and shyness. Her warm, earthy eyes immediately took her friends’ lighter - almost golden/coffee/hazelnut colored eyes in.

She could never misidentify Jaehee if it meant relying on her unique eye color- A fact she actually took small but happy pride in.

Heck, it was Shiri’s wonder filled, unfiltered and impulsive ‘woahhh.. you’ve got pretty eyes’ that kinda got Jaehee fluster-stumped when they were paired in PE together on the day Shiri transferred in not too long ago.

 

“Ah.” A small blurt of Shiri’s voice came out as her eyes caught notice of a small carton bag and a creamy pink apron in her new school buddy’s arm.

“You’re back from Home Ec?” Her soft voice unintentionally rhymed as she moved a bit away from the bathroom’s entrance, letting Jaehee move forward and step beside her, as well as whoever might want out a clear path.

“Yea, we baked some lemon marshmallow cupcakes. Haha” Jaehee replied with a smile, glancing fondly at her small bag as she spoke.

“Woahh, how nice. I don’t know how to bake much but I’m sure they came out tasty !” Shiri responded with mellow cheer, heart softly warmed by Jaehee’s gesture.

“I hope to work on that too though~” She continued in a longing, mildly hopeful whisper as she stretched her intertwined hands and arms onto her front, pressing onto it.

“Now that you mention it.” Jaehee furrowed her brows at the reminder “Why weren’t you there? This was the first Home Ec class of yours since you transferred..”

“Ahh.. Yea.. We share both PE and Home Ec after all..” A resigned, difficult smile played on her features, rubbing the thumbs of her intertwined hands together.

“It was just a little check up, it’s nothing serious. Don’t worry.” Shiri then reassured, shaking her head a bit with a more cheery, small smile despite the sour throbs and needle stabs accompanying her heart.

“Are you sure?” Jaehee asked in concern, head tilting to the side a bit, arm to her heart.

“Mhm! Just a little weak. I’ll be there for the next class for sure!” Shiri added with a happier smile, flapping her hand a bit as she silently dismissed those former visitors, inviting rather a fuller, squish-y quivering.

“I can’t wait to bake with you after all” Shiri ended the genuine sentiments of her cheer, unintentionally mimicking Jaehee, hand to her heart.

“Haha, you’re always so sweet, Shiri.” Jaehee, in her warm, mature voice cooed at the smaller one, relieved as she petted Shiri’s ruffly, dark curls.

“As long as you’re fine, then.” Jaehee ended, heart reassured, hand returned to her side.

“What class do you have after this?” The slightly taller female asked.

“Ah! Art” Shiri replied with a toothy grin, face glowing and eyes sparkling with glee.

“Art is really nice, I like it a lot but I really can’t help loving Literature and Psychology best after all…” Shiri added, voice glazed with warm honeyed cinnamon.

“Ah.” Shiri remembered, tone mildly grave and horrified, her dark eyes wide, as she felt a stab in her side.

“B- But before that! I’ll talk to you later! I really have to go!” She replied with urgency, rushing to the forgotten bathroom to relieve herself.

Geesh. So forgetful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Ahhh…” Shiri breathed a sigh of relief, as she stepped out of the washroom, feeling refreshed.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, YOU POMPOUS BASTARD?! YOU’RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!” A hissingly sharp grumbling voice roared from her left, causing her heart to hammer in her chest and her eyes, wide as saucers to be glued in alarm by a huge crowd of students close by her..

“Look, you’re just raging all on your own. We both know that this is the correct way of doing things. I don’t even know why a punk like you got invited to our club if anything. It’s not like you’re any help there at all anyway.” A cool, bassy voice retorted from tall, locks of raven hair [from what she could see] - an almost raging opposite to its’ counter- in both looks and tone.

 _‘Oh god…’_ despite her growing, instantaneous gnawing urge to disperse and bolt out of the situation and disappear entirely from any sort of possible drama, her hesitant feet and mildly curious and concerned nature took her only slightly forward, a little behind the crowd.

 _‘I think I know these guys… Wasn’t that one of the Ravenous Eagles Crew member that Jaehee admired? The one she and Jihyun recruited recently to the GFA?’_ The thought passed through her, seeing the guy’s silky, silver long hair and muscular, tall build from behind.

 

 _‘And.. **Him** …’_ A foreboding, heavy feeling lurked inside of her as she gulped, her jaw clenched.

There were a lot of rumors about the two of them and the GFA club as a whole but..More than anything she felt a bit wary of the raven haired in particular..

Jaehee seems so easily strained over spending time with him in her club, as well as the student council..Not to mention having studies and Karate _'Or was it Judo?'_ among everything else

 _‘But Jihyun did say he wasn’t as bad as the rumors made him up to be..’_ another thought of her countered as she bit her tongue slightly, head tilting in consideration as she quieted her agitated nerves.

_‘My Shin-nii, despite acting the way he does, is nice too after all, so..~’_

_‘o-UWOuhgh!’_ Her thoughts sputtered as she felt bodies crashing into her and she was swept and violently rocked by the clashing waves of them only to, like a frightened, trembling bunny once more - come face to face with the main quarrlers…

 _‘Fuck.. Is it too late to turn back?’_ Her mind turned to electrified mush as she stood there, mouth shut, tongue bit tight.

She looked at the people surrounding her, dozens of wide eyes glaring at her with intensity… Including these two’s…

Her hands felt like ice. But they were all looking at her expectantly. Expecting what she didn’t know but..

If she’s already here, she.. might as well voice her concerns, despite her freezing anxiety..

Holy christ, if only her body and voice would cooperate…

**Author's Note:**

> Now don't be a stranger >v< it makes my heart prosper to hear what you think ! Hope you'll be here for the next chapters !


End file.
